


Awakening

by MUSEquera



Category: Muse
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSEquera/pseuds/MUSEquera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Note: </b>This was written to be read while listening to <b><a href="http://youtu.be/u3TE_TkCmbg">Exo III instrumental</a></b>. Do not be tempted to use the full version of Exo III, it just doesn't work. I timed it to my reading speed, so I hope the timings work for you too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** This was written to be read while listening to **[Exo III instrumental](http://youtu.be/u3TE_TkCmbg)**. Do not be tempted to use the full version of Exo III, it just doesn't work. I timed it to my reading speed, so I hope the timings work for you too.

  
_(Intro)_

I am brought up from my deep slumber by barely there kisses on my closed eyes and the weight of his body on mine. I open my eyes to grey warmth, and smile into his kiss, so sweet and tender, so full of love. His hands cradle my face as he kisses me, thumbs stroking my cheekbones, lips soft on mine, his tongue gentle as it slides against mine, claiming me without demand, his breath becoming the air I breathe.

My body slowly stirs to his kiss, a sweet, leisurely arousal, and he does not rush me, delighting in this languorous awakening, savouring my gradual opening to him as I surrender to his claim. I close my arms around him, sighing into his mouth.

My hands caress the flawless skin of his back, feeling the rippling of lean muscle as he moves above me. Slowly, I reach to touch his face, soft stubble under my fingers, and I can feel his lips curl into a smile against mine.

I whine at the loss of contact when he breaks the kiss but, before I say a word, he places his finger gently across my lips and kisses his way along my jaw to the tender spot just below my ear, his nose skimming my skin, breathing me in, knowing just how much I love it when he does that.

I arch my neck, begging without words, and he chuckles quietly to himself, but gives me what I want: his lips on the sensitive skin of my neck, his teeth tracing the path of the tendon and down to the hollow at the base of my throat. My pulse quickens as he crawls slowly down my body, licking down the centre of my chest, soft, delicate cat licks that set my spine tingling and make me strain to meet his tongue.

He seeks my eyes as he presses his lips to my nipple for a brief kiss before taking it into his mouth, just as his fingers close on the other one. My hands clench on the sheets and I arch into him, pleasure shooting through my body.

Any lingering traces of sleep flee as his body slides along mine with wonderful, deliberate friction as he traces a path to my navel with his lips, making my breath quicken and my blood race through my veins.

_(Bridge)_

So slowly that it feels like an eternity, he circles the base of my weeping cock with his hand and brings his mouth to within a breath of the tip. Holding himself poised above me he looks at me, and the sinful calculation in the way he licks his lips makes me whimper in anticipation.

I watch, hardly daring to breathe, as he pumps me slowly and leans in to lick the gleaming droplets slowly leaking from the tip, his eyes closing in ecstasy as he tastes me. Eyes still closed, hand still moving on me, he nuzzles into the seam between thigh and groin, and whimpers as he inhales.

Stormy eyes look up at me from under his golden fringe, making me shiver at the promise in his smile, and I strain to stop myself from coming all over his hand. Before I have time to draw breath, he takes me into his mouth, and my eyes roll back, his name a choked scream in my throat.

_(Crescendo)_

I lose all coherent though, my world becoming the wet heat of his mouth, my panting loud in my ears. He knows all the rhythms of my body, playing me until I am fighting for breath and my chest feels as though it is going to explode with blinding pleasure, but never allowing me to fall over the edge.

Without warning, without missing a beat, he rolls me onto my side, his hand stroking blindly up my body until two of his fingers brush my lips, seeking entrance. My balls tighten almost painfully in expectation, and I open my mouth to take them in, sucking on them to wet them.

Slowly he removes them, trailing down my back to my arse and, in a smooth, practiced move he inserts first one finger, then the other, pumping them slowly in counterpoint to the cadence he is setting with his mouth on my cock.

His fingers find my prostate and my head snaps back, eyes tightly closed, hands flying to his head to fist in his hair. I am already on the edge, muscle and sinew straining, and I bite the inside of my cheek with a groan to stop myself from driving into him.

He knows. As is the way with him, he responds to every nuance of my pleasure. Removing his fingers slowly from inside my body, he takes me in deep, stills his head and, with hands braced on my hips, hums his permission for me to move.

I try to go slow, but the sublime feeling of my cockhead hitting the back of his throat is too intense, and I am beyond the point of no return. He swallows. As his throat closes around me, I lose any semblance of control and I cling to him as I pump my hips furiously, fucking his willing mouth.

It doesn't take long. Four, five pumps and I am gone, the tingle at the base of my spine becoming a spiraling vortex of sensation that swallows me whole, body tensing, contracting of its own accord, curling into him, his name on my lips as I empty myself.

_(Coda)_

Spent, I collapse back on the bed, letting go of his hair, my breath returning in big gulps. He slowly releases me, his hands gentling the rippling muscles on my belly and thighs, the dwindling aftershocks of my climax.

"Look at me." he commands softly, his voice deep and husky, his eyes dark pools. When he has my eyes he leans in, cradles me in his hands and, gently, lovingly, licks me clean. I stop breathing, my heart expanding with love at the way in which he transforms something so filthy into an act of such exquisite tenderness.

I need him. I need his arms around me. As always, he knows what I need before I do, and he's already kissing his way up my body with soft, lingering kisses, his hand seeking mine, palm sliding on palm to lace our fingers and pull me to him.

He lines up our bodies, skin to skin, heart to heart, and holds me to him, his lips brushing mine with a smile as he says, "Good morning, my love."

 


End file.
